Nagisa's Bane
by RiaTheCrazyFangirls
Summary: Assassination Classroom - Karmagisa (KarmaxNagisa) You can take the demon out of hell, but you can't take the hell out of the demon! Being the son of satan is pretty boring not to mention being the heir to the king of hell. Demons come and go, but now it's time that I make my own fate. My own destiny. (Co-written fanfiction)


Chapter 1-New Beginnings:

The heavens seemed to plummet down upon the earth. Lighting crashed, thunder roared with the intense rain which soaked everything in its path, turning it into a bleak mix of watercolours. I averted my gaze down upon my now human hands. Marvelling upon the warm skin underneath my fingertips and allowed a small smile to flitter upon my face, I had done it, I had finally escaped hell.

I closed my eyes, I could still hear my father's voice ringing in my ears.

 _"I not a child anymore, father! I just want to do something, anything!"_

 _"I said no, child, you still have not yet learnt the ways of being the heir to the throne."_

 _"Mother would have let me, she would have cared."_

 _My father snarled, I had finally made him feel something._

 _"Never mention your mother "He spat._

 _I could feel the immense anger building up inside me, consuming my every thought and action. Closing my eyes, I threw my hand out, causing one of the stone pillars to burst into white hot flames._

 _Turning around, the smoky embers falling around me like confetti. "Why, do you think I don't have enough power? I thought you were smarter than that." I said glaring into his quartz coloured eyes._

 _He said nothing, once again pulling the mask down, returning to his usual cold expression, shutting me out again._

 _"I done with this shit" I finished before twisting round to storm out of the room slamming the obsidian door behind me. Allowing a wisp of flame to flutter around my fingers and let a huff of breath to escape my lips._

 _"One would think the heir to the throne would have more grace, not to act like a spoilt child."_

 _I turned around, and to my disappointment my excuse of a brother was leaning against the door frame, a smug expression written across his face._

 _"Like you would know!" I remarked, sticking my tongue out._

 _His face turned blank. "No wonder father considers you as a child."_

 _Regaining my composure, I chuckled to myself, "One would think a bastard would have more respect."_

 _"You were always so self indulged, brother," rolling his eyes like one would at an infant, clicking his claws against the stone walls. He never had much care for those considered of a lower standard to him. This was exactly his reaction to what had happened so many years ago, the incident he had simply called a 'touch of fun.' One of the many reasons to which we would draw apart._

 _With a smirk on my face, I drawled "But I am still heir to the throne, dear brother."_

 _"And that is where you'll stay."_

 _My face froze, my smile crumbling to nothing, "I'm going to leave this place" I murmured under my breath, looking down at my feet._

 _My brother laughed before walking over to stand before me, our faces nearly touching, silver eyes glaring into golden._

 _"Ahhh big brother, if only you could. You can't escape destiny."_

 _"Just you wait and see" I said with a smirk, shaking my head as I flicked my cloak behind me before walking down the corridor._

The sound of disturbed water brought me back to reality. Turning my head behind me, I saw a person emerge from the mist, sky blue fringe clinging to their face. As the figure slowly approached, they stumbled through the numerous puddles, droplets of water drenching the bottom of their trousers.

The figure finally came close enough for me to gain a better look at his features. He was young, no older than 15 with powder blue bunches bouncing on the top of head and soft, angelic features. He looked so innocent, not even a shadow of the sin I had become accustomed to seeing around mortal souls.

His eyes glanced up to face me, a flash of concern written across his face.

"Excuse me, kojin, are you okay?"

My brain took a moment to place the language but adventually caught on the Japanese way of speech.

"I don't know, I've never felt the cold before?" I spoke glancing down to the little bumps forming on my arms.

"Would you like me to help you, my mother is out on a trip for a little while. You could come round mine and I could give you some dry clothes maybe something to warm you up. The storm doesn't look like it's stopping anytime soon." He said with a smile.

No one has ever shown me any signs of affection let alone a stranger. Not since my mother...

Brushing off that thought I look back at the boy, "I think I'll take you up on that offer" I said with wink.

"Okay! I'm Shiota Nagisa, and you?" We began walking down the street, the rain splattering the pavement around us.

"I left my name behind." The boy I now know to be named Nagisa looked at me with confusion.

Looking ahead with confidence, I drew in a deep breath before continuing. " I wanted to change my destiny."

He paused in thought for a moment before speaking, "What about Karma? It means making your own fate right? It's important to choose you own path in life, there's no point letting other people hold you back. Be free ."

I noticed his eyes turned sad for a moment, not wanting to question it I simply replied.

"Karma hmm... I like that. Karma Akabane, what do you think? I say twirling around in the rain.

Nagisa laughed, "Yeah that seems to suit you. Why did you choose that last name? "

"It's an inside joke." I said laughing.

"You're a bit strange aren't you Karma?"

All I could do was stick my tongue out, catching the small raindrops as they fell through the sky.

And with that we continued to talk like old friends, laughing in the midst of the storm.

Things were finally looking up for me, maybe I could survive this world.

 **AN- Kojin is an japanese honorific meaning individual.**

 **\- "Be Free" Laughs hysterically to self, whispers 'Haru'**


End file.
